Overdrive
by Aozora-chan
Summary: [Oneshots][003. Power Break] Yeah, I like you, but did life let me say that so easily? Nooooo.[RoxasxNaminé]
1. Forever Lonely

**. . . Forever Lonely . . .**

Roxas**_x_**Kairi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**F**orever._

What was the feeling of forever? Was this forever? Was it not forever? Kairi stood waiting by the doorway. She was standing there for quite a few hours, waiting.

_For him._

But no one answered. Kairi didn't give her hopes up.

_He has to be here… Is it too late?_

She knocked on the door one last time before sighing. It must have been too late. Roxas was probably at the dining room, talking with Naminé. That evil, devilish, stupid girl. The one Roxas had a crush for…

**Quite a while.**

But Kairi needed to tell him something. That…

"Kairi?" a voice that crushed her mind. _No one_ could smash her mind, _no one_, except for…

"Roxas…"

"Kairi? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked. "I thought you were with Sora."

Kairi didn't talk.

_Sora looked at Kairi for a while. "Go tell him." It was Kairi's turn to look at him._

"_W-what do you mean?" asked Kairi. "Tell who?"_

_Sora gazed back at the ocean. "You know, Roxas." Kairi's heart thumped at the very name. "I know you like him, and I can tell he likes you."_

"_But, I –"_

"_Just go tell him before it's too late!" said Sora. Kairi nodded quietly and walked back into the cruise ship._

"Kairi? Are you okay?" Roxas asked again. Kairi looked into his blue eyes that had a hint of concern. She didn't know what hit her, but she started crying.

He lifted Kairi's chin up. Tears were coming out of her eyes like waterfalls, and her face was all red. She sniffed a little. Roxas didn't know what hit him either because he moved closer until their faces were inches apart, and then he kissed her.

Kairi went a little saucer-eyed, but closed her eyes, savoring the kiss. It felt like…

F o r e v e r.

When it finished, Kairi tried to say something. "I – I – I lo-" Roxas stopped her stuttering. He smiled at her for the last time before going to the dinning room, leaving an awestruck auburn hair girl in the hallway.

"I love you…"

Almost an hour had passed, but Kairi was still standing there.

And then it happened. The cruise ship must have hit something because it was rocking back and forth. Kairi held onto the door, and when the big shook stopped, she quickly went to the outside deck to see what was going on.

She looked over the rail and found an iceberg, smashing against the ship. It shook another time and Kairi fell off the cruise ship and screamed while everyone else was pushing and shoving around in terror, ignoring her shriek.

She cried her lungs out, but it was too late. A splash was heard, and there was nothing more of it.

-.-

"Kairi, Kairi! Wake up."

Kairi's head was spinning. Her own name echoed in her mind. It was like her being in a cage, screaming for help. The disaster, the horror… everything…

Her body was still all soaked with the freezing water of the Atlantic. Any more and she would have fainted - no, died. She looked up to see Roxas.

"Roxas?" Kairi chocked out. He gave her a smile, but she knew it was fake. His lips were all blue… like that sad blue… and before she knew it, he uttered out, "I'm sorry." He let go of the floating block from the ship and Kairi started crying again, watching him sink into the bottom of the ocean. It was already too late to grab his arm.

**Too late.**

"I… I loved you…" Kairi whispered in the misty air. Then she screamed again. "Nooooooo!" A flashlight shone on her.

……..

…………….

**_F_**in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or the movie, _Titanic_.

I shouldn't have been watching _Titanic.  
_Now kill me.  
Because Roxas died.  
Yes, **died**.

Review?

--

001.


	2. Oathkeeper

**.-Oathkeeper-.**

Sora**_x_**Kairi

………………..

**N**o! It'll fall down if you keep jumping up and down like that!"

The auburn haired girl laughed. "Oh, come one, just one little jump couldn't hurt it, could it? And if it did, we could just build another one."

Sora's eyes shined with amusement. There was never a time when Kairi's spirits lifted his heart up into the air. "I guess, but I don't think making another one will stop my back aching."

The two were at the beach at midday. Making sandcastles was almost irresistible to them, and after all the years, they weren't close to stopping.

"Give me water for the ditch," Kairi demanded playfully.

"Yes, you highness," Sora teased. Playing with Kairi was fun, and over times, Sora felt that it was the power of the sandcastle's fault that he became to like her. He just thought she looked pretty at first. But over the times, that pretty turned into more than that. He liked her personality as well, and her blue eyes were so full of tranquil that each time Sora looked into hers, he instantly forgot what he was doing until she blinked them.

He returned with two buckets of water and poured them into the ditches that circled around the sandcastle.

"It looks perfect," Kairi said cheerfully. She took a star shaped shell off from her pocket and then dug a hole intothe ground, located at the middle of the castle. She placed the seashell carefully in the hole, and covered it back up with sand until it was invisible to the eyes of the world except for thecrabs and mini microscopic organisms.

"Let's name it the Oathkeeper," said Kairi.

Sora stared at her strangely. "Why? No promises were made to keep."

Kairi shrugged. "Then let's make a promise." She stuck the flag to the highest tower. The red fabric blew in the wind. "Promise that no matter where we are, we'll always be together?"

Sora smiled. "Sure. I'll do that… somehow."

Footsteps stomping in the sand and loud calling noises caught the two's attention. "Kairi! Finished my homework."

Sora flinched when he recognized the voice. _Riku comes to ruin my day._ He was marching down to the shore where they were sitting.

"Hi, Riku," Kairi said cheerfully as if nothing disturbed her. Sora however, was disturbed and edged away while the other two chattered like spring birds, calling for mating time.

Sora looked back to the castle – Oathkeeper that was isolated by the salt water. It stood there lonely, oath forgotten in the wind.

…………..

_Scratch. Scratch._

Sora sighed. Not only his back hurt now, but his right arm felt disconnected too. He took a mighty half hour sitting in the musty cave, drawing something he knew Kairi would probably have not draw back.

The picture of SoraKairi drew on the wall when she was little was holding out a paopu fruit to the picture of KairiSora had drawn in the past. Sora threw a rock at the picture, regretting what he drew. The waterfall echoed off the walls, telling him to stop it.

He laid his back on the wall, trying to forget what happened. It was getting way to recent to see Riku stealing Kairi away from him so easily. And most of the activities Riku did with her didn't include Sora. He, on the other hand, always made sure the three were together so their friendship wouldn't weaken, but high and mighty Riku just never got his intentions.

"Sora?" a soft voice broke his thoughts. He glared up to Kairi's slightly shocked blue ones that were losing its serenity.

"What?" Sora hissed vehemently. Kairi didn't know how to take the response.

"I saw your canoe still docked, so I thought you still might be here… somewhere…"

Sora snorted. "Of course I'm here! Didn't you notice me come here? Or were you a little too _busy_ to notice?" he stood up.

"But, I was only –"

"Shut your excuses." Kairi stood there immobilized while watching Sora walking away. Her heart dropped.

…………..

Sora avoided Riku and Kairi for the next week. He stayed at the shore, making violent faces to people who passed by. But finally, after a day, he saw the castle, down and stomped on. He looked over and saw Kairi crying by the side. Sora couldn't help but feel a little pain of guilt as he watched her tears drop down, making little holes in the sand. But he still remembered the anger he had with her and didn't move closer there where he was.

Kairi noticed Sora though, and she moved closer to him, and Sora gave her the cold shoulder. She stopped moving and sat right at the other side of where the sandcastle was stomped. The two gazed at the sea, silent, before an unexpected cry came out of Kairi's mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his chest. Sora's face turned slightly red, but Kairi didn't care.

"I'm sorry," Kairi said through her sniffs. "Riku… Riku just told me…" She let go of him and wiped her own tears that blossomed out of her eyes.

He sighed and rubbed her back in circles. "He-he did like me," she continued, sniffling, "but he said it was better if-if I went with you." Sora was a bit surprised.

"No. I'm sorry. I jump to conclusions too much." He didn't look up, but his eyes were glued to the sand, not exactly sure what to say.

"And I'm sorry – I'm sorry that I broke our promise. I'm such an idiot."

"No you aren't," Sora muttered. "I am." He stopped rubbing her back and started digging up the sand, trying to find the shell Kairi buried. It still looked good as new, and handed it to her. "But we could still mend the promise back together."

…………

**F**in

…………….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot!

**_P_**athetic ending.

Review?

--

002.


	3. Power Break

**.PowerBreak.**

Roxas**_x_**Naminé

And… well… a little Roxas**_x_**Kairi… depending how you think of the ending…

More rated **T** for **language**.

-------------

**S**tupid.

That was how bad school was. Stupid. Then again, life was not happy. Oh yes, life is not only bad, but it is unfair and not cool. Full of crap. That's how bad life is.

I looked down at my history. A big, red F wasstamped on it, along with the worst numeral number anyone could have made. A zero. I glared back at the teacher who didn't care how much hatred was clouding my eyes. Oh, if I could wring that idiotic teacher's neck, I would have everything I wanted. Almost everything.

Does she think I was stupid or something? I wrote down a full-length page explaining every little single detail on the stupid war! And she gives me a zero? Now I feel like sitting at home, reading my most crappiest book on my bookshelf of all times, turning the jukebox on to its full volume, and if anyone knew me well enough, they would just know that I would not come out of my room until a month later, when I ruined my bedroom into ruins. And that's how stupid and crappy life was.

Or, at least, that's **_my_** life. And at least someone else shared that hatred of mine. It was Naminé, the smartest girl I have ever met. And I'm glad I met her back when I was little for quite a few reasons.

She didn't want to become friends with anyone anymore.

She's nice. And she's nice only to me.

At least _she_ helped me with my homework and such.

She's really good at drawing.

And I think she's cute.

Okay, I admit. I liked her the first time I saw her. And I still do like her. And I'll probably like her for the rest of my life, even if she looked at me disgusted by the time she knew I liked her. But that was never gonna happen because I just won't tell her.

But lately, she was acting strange. I always caught her staring at me, and I always had to shift uncomfortable in my chair. When she would not stop looking at me, I would ask the teacher if I could go to the bathroom, and she would suddenly look back at her sheet. I would waste my time, walking around the ground levels for five minutes before coming back to the classroom, ignoring the questions of why I was feeling the wrong temperature. Damn them all, don't they know that the temperature outside was different from the murky, damned classroom? I guess they don't since they have stupid minds. Besides Naminé.

So then when the class ended, Naminé would ask me if I had a fever or some new discovered disease called Mood Swinging Temperature. I laughed at her "discovery." And since when had she started worrying about me so much? Why _me_? I thought she would be worried about _Kairi_, her best friend. Not _me_.

But life was also stupid because it was _cruel_. Never tells anyone what was happening in someone else's minds. Except Naminé. I swear, she has some kind of reading mind ability because she seemed to know what I always wanted, what happened to me, and how I felt.

Or maybe she just knew me too well.

"Roxas, are you listening?" Naminé was yelling on the top of her voice on the other end of the telephone. I held the telephone as far as it could go, and Naminé would probablylaugh at me because it looked like I was trying to shake off some weird spider that landed onto my pizza. Something that happened a long time ago, but I don't want to talk about that.

"Yes, I'm listening. No need to yell," I said, doodling on my piece of paper, waiting for Naminé, who was taking forever to answer.

"Do you have the Mood Swinging Temperature again?" I stifled back a laugh. "You're breathing really loudly. I think my little brother can hear it all the way downstairs."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "And what, you're right next to him?"

"No, I'm all the way upstairs," Naminé said.

"Oh." We didn't talk about anything after that.

"So," Naminé said again.

I played absentmindedly with the curly cord. "So what?"

"I'll meet you at that Italian restaurant, okie?" said Naminé, and before I could say anything, she hung up. On _me_.

Oh well, this was life, and I guess I have to play along. Sigh, how wonderful. I just hope it won't be a humiliation.

**S**tupid world.

--------------------------------------------

Naminé and I were doing the usual, walking down the street, talking about random stuff.

And Naminé was acting even stranger. If we weren't friends at all, um… I think I would go insane and chase her down the street. She kept tripping all over me… Wait… Was this a date? 'Cause if it was… Shouldn't I be next to the road, not Naminé?

Well, she didn't really seem to care. I guess I should just relax and act… clumsy.

She fell on me again. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" I asked, a little worried of her actions. Stupid life. Why did I ask her that when she _is_ okay? She didn't get dirty or anything. Ha, there life comes again. Friendship rules all. Or was it love? Well, it didn't matter. She laughed at me.

"You should be worrying about your Mood Swing Temperature sickness." I grumbled something inaudible after she stopped talking, and she continued to walk on, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing around. How observant I've been lately.

We entered in the Italian restaurant, sitting down at the two-seated table, looking at the menu of Italian food, silent. Then the waiter came, and I could tell the instant that she was one of those cheerful people. And somehow, she looked strangely familiar.

"Welcome to the Italian Restaurant!" she said cheerfully. Oh yes, those weird people who thought life was just fine. Don't think about anything, don't worry about anything… That was their aura. And this girl's.

"I want spaghetti," Naminé answered instantly. I looked at her strangely. She always wanted… chicken. But why spaghetti? I was usually the one who wanted spaghetti, and she never wanted spaghetti. Well, I guess I should stop being a paranoid and order spaghetti as well. She took our order, and the two of us sat there. I could feel that gaze looking at me. I stopped tapping my fingers and I tilted my head slightly up, looking into her sky blue ones before quickly dropping my gaze back to the table. It looked so interesting…

A loud thump startled me.The tray filled with two spaghetti filled bowls slid off of the tray and to the middle of the table.

"Have a wonderful day!" the waiter said. I stared at her. She _really_ looked like someone he met before… Who was it? I wanted to pound my head into the table, but I strained myself not to and started eating my spaghetti, ignoring which string I was eating and slurping on.

I must have started daydreaming. Something pressed against my lips, but I paid no heed of attention to it and continued savoring the taste of spaghetti, only it tasted better than usual. I was really considering paying this restaurant more money. Ha, I would have probably done that if _someone_ didn't _drop_ something and putting some sense into my head. I stopped leaning forward and I noticed I was not eating spaghetti, but rather… kissing Naminé.

_**Naminé.**_

The waiter stood there wide-eyed, jealousy stinging her eyes. She had her jaw dropped as far as any human being could, and her hat she was wearing was flipping off her head and onto her shoulders. And I must have not noticed the badge, because it said the name.

_**Kairi.**_

And that's when I knew. I was in total.

Deep.

Shit.

And any sane person would know what to do when you kissed the waiter's best friend. 

You run, you dope!

And so I ran.

See what I mean?

**C**rappy life. Crappy world.

---------------------------------

**F**in.

------

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot. Dope. I feel really aggressive right now.

And that's how this story was born.

**Author's Endnote: **You could think that Kairi was jealous of Naminé for getting kissed by someone she liked (yes, Kairi knew, depending how you see it), or she's jealous of Naminé because Roxas kissed her. Yeah, you decide the ending. I don't care. This must have been one of those most random stories I've ever made.

Uh… review?

---

003.


End file.
